


The Book of Fluff

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Light Angst, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yandere, some of these prob won't relate to each other, sometimes normal Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLUFFY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manolo.

So many cute baby pigs.

So little time.

He sees how longingly you stare at them as you lean closer over the wooden bar of the pig pen, on the verge of tipping over the fence and going face first into the mud. Are grown women really suppose to be this childish?

"You...want one?" He asks, with a small yet wary smile, voice warm. "Maria loves pigs too."

 

Moment ruined because again he's talking about the town princess. Now you don't want a baby pig. "Well, yeah but it's okay. I prefer bulls. I want a baby bull." You smirk. "They're strong and really masculine just like Joaquín." Your attempt to make him jealous works like a charm.

 

"Whhaat?! Ugh, I can find a bull!"

 

You direct your charming gaze to him, body gesture singing happiness. "Really!? Like a baby one?"

 

He raises a brow and the happy curve of his mouth twitches, hesitation at this request. "Umm...yeah? Sure, sure. This, I can do. Anything for you, bella."

 

All worry within him is silenced once your arms wrap around him. He's more than glad to return the embrace. You're warm and fit against him perfectly, like it was meant to be. Just you and him.

 

Maybe he could convince you not to take a baby bull from its mother later.


	2. Covet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joaquín.

He wanted you to laugh at his jokes.

He wanted you to hang on his every word.

He wanted you to hold his hand during walks around town or where ever.

He wanted to be the reason you smiled.

He wanted you to be with him.

He wanted that one of a kind person.

He wanted a reason to stay and fight.

But how could he get who he wanted when someone else already had them wrapped around their finger?

Joaquín watched from afar as you fawned and had your arms wrapped tight and body close to his best friend, Manolo. He's never been so jealous before. He had to have you by his side.


End file.
